Tarskovia Orthodox
The Tarskovia Orthodox is the largest religious following on Krolesk. The Tarskovia Orthodox Church holds strong anti-Nether views. The exact roots of the religion are unknown, but it was officially formed on Krolesk within the first decade of colonization. The religion itself is tightly-knit to the Krolesk Pantheon. Deities acknowledged in the pantheon are deities acknowledged by the Tarskovian Orthodox Church. The Tarskovian Orthodoxy is led by Tarskovian Druids. Tarskovian Hierarchy The Silent Swords When the High Druid calls for a Karazzak, the militant branch of the faith is amassed. They are known as the Silent Swords due to their solemn vows of silence in regards to all actions they do whilst fighting for the faith. The Druids of Crimson take it on themselves to lead the Silent Swords to accomplish whatever task the faith has been set out on. Within Krolesk, it has been a rare sight for a Karazzak to be called. Typically the High Druid has relied on the more pious clans to sort out enemies of the faith, rather than amassing the Silent Swords to do it. Tarskovian Druids The Tarskovian Druids are the equivalent of "priests" in Tarskovian Orthodox. The druids travel only during the night, and sleep during the day. They also only preach and spread the Tarskovian Orthodoxy by night. It is unknown why they do this, but it has become tradition. The Druids also hold to the belief they must travel in groups equal to the number of recognized deities, so that each one may spread the beliefs of every deity. They also hold a tendency to show up when least expected. Druids of Gold and Purple The Druids of Gold and Purple are a specialized branch of the faith who devote their time to studying things such as alchemy, lores and histories, and arcane knowledge. They carry with them a small medallion that is engraved with the words; "Until death, we learn." They tend to travel around a lot on their quest for knowledge, and they make frequent stops at villages and towns to lend assistance if any is necessary. Druids of Crimson The Druids of Crimson are a specialized branch of the faith who carry out the wishes of the High Druid. They typically uproot blasphemy; be it blasphemy committed by the High Druid, or blasphemy committed by a Tarskovian Druid. They can also be tasked with the purging of heretical ideas by the High Druid if he calls for "Tyvos'Kar". Although such an act has not been called for since the days of Jaylem Jarude. The High Druid The High Druid is the head of the Tarskovian Orthodox faith. The duties of the High Druid are simply to ensure all druids are preaching the truth, and not preaching any blasphemous ideals. The position is highly respected in Krolesk, and the word of the High Druid is often considered to be divine ordinance. The High Druid is elected by a majority vote among all currently serving druids. A High Druid serves until death, and if found to be promoting blasphemy can be forcibly removed from office. Beliefs and Practices The Tarskovian Orthodoxy promote worship of the Serpent, an entity they associate with balance, and all things good and bad, and proper death rites. They oppose Saarto, whom they believe to be responsible for: famine, disease, imbalance, refusal of death rites, and sickness. Rituals The Tarskovian Orthodoxy practices many rituals; *Death Rites Ritual; Tarskovian Druids dance around the recently deceased, they dance in a clockwise direction around the deceased, while sprinkling holy tea onto the deceased; This is followed by the lighting of candles around the deceased. Afterwards they wrap the body in cloth -depending on how wealthy the deceased was, different cloths are used- and carry it off to the nearest safe burial site. *New Life Ritual; When a child is brought into the world, the Tarskovian Druids believe it necessary to bless the child so that they may live a long life of peace. They dance around the child in a counter-clockwise direction, while sprinkling a holy tea onto the child; After this they pronounce a blessing on the child in Lesk'Tal. *The Ritual of Victory; When members of the faith seek to go to war, they often call for a Tarskovian Druid to do the Ritual of Victory. The Tarskovian Druid brews a special tea of Jaruleaf and oak roots, which they then bless in Lesk'Tal, and serve to the leaders of the army or militia seeking the blessing. The leaders drink, and then the Tarskovian Druid pronounces another blessing in Lesk'Tal, and lights a candle. *Ritual of Ki'Kliszok; When an assassin who obeys the faith embarks on a mission to slay a prominent follower of the faith, they are expected to partake in the Ritual of Ki'Kliszok. The would-be assassin must seek out a Tarskovian Druid and request the crimson tea, the assassin and druid then exchange blessings of peace in Lesk'Tal, and proceed to drink. After this the assassin's mission is considered to be a blessed divine ordinance. [It should be noted, the '''crimson tea' is highly toxic. There is only a slight chance one will not die after drinking it.]'' *Ritual of Kas'Kal; When followers of the faith believe a Keil'Estrukel is necessary, they call for the High Druid to perform the Ritual of Kas'Kal. The High Druid and six Druids meet in a holy place, and begin a long meditation for seven hours. After this meditation the High Druid brews a special tea, and blesses it; He then hands it off to the other druids who each bless it likewise. The tea is then mixed with Jaruleaf and Crioskal, and the Druids then drink and begin to pronounce a divine blessing on the proposed Keil'Estrukel. If all druids remain standing after the blessing is complete, then the Keil'Estrukel is a blessed endeavor. [It should be noted, a '''Keil'Estrukel' is a religious war.]'' *Ritual of Skar'Kas"Thos; When prominent members of the faith seek to commit a normally heinous act, they can request a druid perform the Ritual of Skar'Kas"Thos which makes the act a holy act, and thus forgivable. The druid first sprinkles a holy tea onto the one who requested the ritual, and then begins to dance around them chanting blessings in Lesk'Tal; After this they make crimson tea for themselves and the one who made the request of the ritual; The two exchange blessings of peace and drink the tea. If the one who made the request lives, the druid begins to dance around them once more, sprinkling holy tea onto them while chanting a blessing of peace. The previously heinous act that was planned is now considered a holy act, and is now forgivable. *Blessings of Tyis; When a member of the Dravicus Family is known to soon be visitng an area, the Druids within the area perform the ritual known as the Blessings of Tyis. Red tulips are picked, and tied to trees with a strands of blue cloth, these are called Tyis'Kovs. The Tyis'Kov is then drenched in a very aromatic and flammable tea made from cinnamon. When the Dravii pass by, it is customary to light every Tyis'Kov and stand vigil to ensure the Dravii do not attempt to save the tulip. *Ascension Ceremony; When a new High Druid is chosen, there is an Ascension Ceremony. In which the chosen druid ascends and becomes the High Druid. Blessed by divine powers. During this ceremony, the chosen druid may take on a new name, and in a way a new life. Their old life and name is to be forgotten. The Aesir The Aesir are those who advanced the faith, or in some cases died to protect it. To become an Aesir, one must either die because they follow the faith, or they must advance the faith in some great way. High Druids are oft pronounced as living Aesir during the Ascension Ceremony. Some are named as Aesir long after they die, depending on the circumstances surrounding their death and if they in any way advanced the faith. Some who are not even of the faith are pronounced Aesir as well, although such cases are rare. Trivia *The First High Druid of the faith had his tongue cut out shortly after being elected High Druid. *Jaylem Jarude is one of the very few who have been named Aesir, whilst not having been a member of the faith. Category:New Voldrania Category:Krolesk Category:Religion